


Forgive and Forget

by SaaansWriter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hospitalization, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Slow Burn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaaansWriter/pseuds/SaaansWriter
Summary: Something bad happens to Rocky and the members freak out. Most of all Moonbin. Nobody can get through to him except Rocky, and well he's not around to help for a while.
Relationships: Moon Bin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39
Collections: AstroFF, Binhyuk





	1. Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic ever posted. I've written a ton just never had the courage to continue. I'm pretty into this story and hope everyone likes it. Feedback would be awesome and I would love to know if I should continue writing this one or not. Thanks!

It all started going wrong during the morning practice. Moonbin noticed that Minhyuk wasn't himself, but he was too busy trying to memorize the choreography that he moved on. He should've known better than that. For weeks Minhyuk acted strange, he was the first to bed, took the longest bathroom breaks, and wasn't doing very well with the choreography. And it was his choreo. Most of the members noticed, but they, like Moonbin, were feeling the stress and decided he would figure it out on his own. That was their first mistake.

  
The boys ran into their dorm, excited about their first perfect run of the new dance. Well five of the members ran in, the last came in slowly eyes full of pain that the members didn't see. He plastered on a smile as he passed through them to his room he shared with Moonbin. They all just brushed it off, thinking that he was just stressed, like they were. He didn't come out of the room at all that night, and it would have worried everyone more if it hadn't become a normal occurrence. Every night Rocky would grab some food and shut himself in his room.

  
Moonbin walks into their room that night expecting Minhyuk to be asleep like normal, instead he lays fully awake his hand clutching his chest. “Minhyuk?”

  
Rocky turns in his bed, surprised by the other person’s presence. “What’s up Bin?”

  
“Are you doing okay? I've noticed some things, and, well I don't want something to happen to you on my watch.” Moonbin stands hesitantly in the middle of their dark room. He knows that Rocky doesn't open up, not even to his best friend. But if they are going to be a team he is going to have to learn.

  
“I'm fine. Just a little stressed and I think it's getting to me. Probably just need to sleep it off.”

  
“This has been going on for weeks, what’s really going on?”

  
“A little stressed isn't the whole truth. I'm really stressed, maybe my choreo is too hard, and I've been so focused on it I haven't even started learning my part. I'm not really in the mood for a lecture about it, can I just sleep?”

  
“Yeah, sure.”

  
Moonbin shakes off the feeling that something is wrong and climbs the ladder to his bed above his friend and falls into a deep sleep. It's not even two hours later when he hears a massive thud beneath him that wakes him up. He tries falling back asleep but jolts out of his bed when he hears the soft sound of whimpering. There on the floor is Minhyuk. He clenches his heart tightly and a sweat covers his whole body. The sight scares Moonbin half to death and he doesn't know how to react. He falls to the ground and grabs one of his friend’s hands.

  
“Oh my God. Hyukie?”

  
Minhyuk rasps out an answer, “I didn't think it was anything bad.”

  
“You've been trying to deal with this yourself? I asked you what was wrong! This is definitely bad!”

  
Despite his pain Rocky still manages to glare at his friend. “You think?” And with that he's groaning again.

  
The noise brings in the rest of the group. At first they look rather annoyed until they realize the sound was coming from one of the members. Jinjin immediately runs to the phone to call both the manager and 9-1-1.

  
Seeing all the members standing above him causes Minhyuk to panic and stand quickly resulting in him falling into Moonbin’s arms. “Guys I'm fine.”  
MJ calls him out on that. “Like hell you are Rocky, you can't even stand!”

  
To Minhyuk the whole world seems to fade except Moonbin and the sturdy arms that keep him up. His mind spirals into the pain he feels and his legs wobble. “Binnie?” He looks up at his friend and tears stain his eyes.

  
“Yes Minhyuk? Anything for you,” Moonbin, too, has tears threatening to fall.

  
“Don't worry about me.” And he falls limp right as the siren reaches their dorm.

Watching his best friend collapse on him and get carted out on a backboard was something Moonbin wished he would have never experienced. Once they allow him to get in the back of the ambulance with his friend he lets his tears shed. Rocky has an oxygen mask over his mouth to help his breathing and the paramedics begin a bunch of tests to figure out what is going on. An IV is inserted into his arm and he just lays there limp on the bed. The heart monitor hooked up to him has an irregular heartbeat that is way too fast for normal.

  
“Are you family?” It takes Moonbin a second to realize the male paramedic was addressing him.

  
“No, but I'm close to it. We are all part of the Kpop group Astro. Is he going to be alright?”

  
“Well he had a heart attack. From what we can tell it isn't too bad, but bad enough to require an emergency bypass surgery. There are always risks but we are confident that he will make it. I'm more concerned that there wasn't any symptoms, most people can have symptoms for up to a week before.”

  
Moonbin chokes out a sob. “There was. It's dumb that I only realize it now. He had trouble at our practices with breathing, got lightheaded easy, and he clutched his chest before he fell asleep last night. I should've noticed.”

  
“Don't blame yourself. Instead you should educate yourself, you don't want this happening again. I'm going to need you to sign this paper. Post operation he will need a person to watch over him constantly at where he lives for a week.”

  
Moonbin doesn't hesitate signing any paper they throw at him. His stomach churns at the idea that all this could go sideways and it would be his fault for not noticing. They arrive at the hospital an hour before the rest of his members since they had to pick up their manager. It only takes that long for Rocky to be prepared and sent into surgery.

  
Moonbin watches in silence as the members pace around the waiting room. Jinjin went off to grab some food for the members if he remembers correctly, Sanha and Eunwoo are laying on the couch both fast asleep. MJ sits next to Moonbin, he hasn't stopped crying since the ambulance pulled away with Rocky in it.

  
Their manager talks away with the security that stays in the room with the members. Everyone felt horrible, the doctors said he had been experiencing symptoms for weeks and nobody did anything about it until it was too late. He had a blocked artery that needed an emergency bypass surgery. This is what Moonbin had been doing for the past couple of hours, going over fact after fact. Bypass surgery was one of the most successful and safe surgeries, but it usually requires days of preparation and Minhyuk had an hour. No doubt there was risk for his friend but all he could do now was worry and beat himself up for not noticing.

  
Jinwoo is the first to notice that something wasn't right with the silent member. He gestures for him to step in the hall in order for those who are sleeping to continue.

  
“Moonbin. It's not normal for you to be this quiet. I know he means a lot to you but you can't blame yourself for this.”

  
“Hyung.” Moonbin looks horrible. You can tell he hasn't slept or eaten in a few hours and his hair is a mess from him running his hands through it. “Why am I angry at him? For not thinking something was seriously wrong, for not telling me. I want to stop being so selfish. It's my fault.” And with that he lets out a sob and falls to his knees, head in his hands. The leader is quick to follow wrapping his arms around the crying boy.  
“You're right. It is your fault.” It's Sanha who speaks, he must've woken up and gone looking for them.

  
Jinwoo gives the youngest a stern look when Moonbin’s sobs grow. “Watch your mouth Sanha It's an emotional time we don't need to make it worse by arguing.”

  
“But hyung, don't you see. If anyone should've noticed about Rocky it would have been Moonbin. We figured he was talking to him at night. But now look! All Moonbin does is whine about stuff when it's his fault all along!”

  
“Shut up! Just… Shut up!” It's Moonbin’s turn to stand up for himself.

  
“Hey! Cut it out!” Jinjin hopes that the boys will listen to him and stop fighting.

  
His wish isn't met however and Sanha keeps at it. “You're so pathetic! Why can't you see that what you have done has hurt us all! We all blame you Bin but I'm just the only one who is brave enough to say something.”

  
“I'm going to break your jaw if you keep talking!” As a threat Moonbin clenches his fist and the only thing keeping them from hitting each other is the strong arms of Jinwoo pushing them apart.

  
“If it was switched and this happened to you Rocky would have said something in a matter of days that something was wrong! He deserves better than you! You are the one who put him in that table in the OR!”

  
The first hit comes quickly. Sanha slaps Moonbin smack across the face. Once he gets a feel for it he doesn't stop, his just keeps hitting Moonbin over and over until his nose and lips are bleeding and the security finally stops him.

  
Jinjin rushes to Moonbin’s side. “Bin. Why didn't you fight back? You're a bleeding mess now!”

  
“I hurt Minhyukie. This was my punishment.”

  
For the second time Jinwoo wraps his arms around the younger. “I got you. It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay.”

  
Myungjun walks out rubbing the sleep from his eyes and the scene unfolds before him. He rushes over to Sanha to ask what happened. “He deserved it hyung.” Is everything he says.

  
“Oh Sanha.” MJ grips the youngest’s shoulder. “You don't see it but Binnie wasn't getting hit by you, every hit was a reminder that he could lose his friend.” Sanha’s eyes soften as he takes in the consequences of his actions, and for the first time that day lets himself cry into the oldest’s shoulder.

  
They finally get Moonbin checked out by a nearby nurse and his gets a few stitches for his lip and some ice. As of right now he sleeps on the couch while the rest of the members discuss him.

  
“Sanha. It's true that we want someone to blame but it isn't any one person’s fault in this group. We failed Rocky together.” Jinjin tries his best to not start any more fights.

  
“I see that now hyung. I'm sorry for hitting Bin-hyung.”

  
Eunwoo sighs. “We are going to blame each other, it's normal. We’re scared for our friend, but we also need to be understanding that Moonbin is going to struggle the most. In a time like this we can't push each other away we need to be strong for Bin-ah and Rocky-ah.”

  
Almost on cue a shrill shriek escapes Moonbin’s lips and he jolts up from his sleep sobbing uncontrollably. And then all four members are at his side comforting him. That's when the doctor comes into the room and clears his throat.

  
“Park Minhyuk is out of surgery alive and well. The procedure went as perfect as we could hope for. Jinwoo and Moonbin are listed as the people allowed in the room for now.”

  
The duo walks down the halls. As if he could sense their unease the nurse escorting them tries to help them. “After Minhyuk wakes up, he will have a tube down his throat that helps him to breathe. Usually, the doctor will remove the tube after 24 hours. On average, a person will remain in the hospital for about a week after surgery. It is normal for him to experience soreness and night sweats, and there is likely to be some fluid in the lungs, so he should expect a good bit of coughing. People usually start to eat and move around soon after the doctor has removed the breathing tube. It's listed here that Moon Bin will be the one staying with him for the week. Is that correct?”

  
Moonbin lets out a shaky nod agreeing to what the nurse is saying as they walk through the doors to their friend’s room. The nurse leaves them alone in the room after showing them the panic button.

  
“I'm starting to see why people hate hospitals. He looks so pale hyung.” Bin’s voice is low and soft, almost as if he could wake up the sleeping boy.  
“Hey, they said he was fine. You remember what Rocky said to you before all this. To not worry about him.” Jinwoo lays a supportive hand on his shoulder and they both pull up chairs to wait the 24 hours until he wakes up.


	2. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk gets out of his surgery and drama ensues. Basically more slow burn for the two. Enjoy!

*Next Day*

Minhyuk groans in uncomfort as the doctor slowly removes the breathing tube. Standing close by, Moonbin waits to be able to talk to his friend once again. Jinwoo is off collecting the group from the dorm where they attempted to sleep. After a couple of minutes the tube is finally out and they have to run tests to make sure Rocky has no unexpected side effects from the surgery. Moonbin paces around the doctors, not letting his eyes leave Minhyuk. Sensing his unease, Minhyuk gives his friend comforting smiles to try and help.

  
After what seems like forever the nurses and doctors leave the two boys alone in the room. Moonbin walks slowly back to his chair next to the bed and sits down trying to find the perfect words to say. He takes a deep breath to try and calm his emotions, but fails as he begins to cry. “I was so scared.”

  
“Binnie.” It takes almost all of Minhyuk’s energy to lift Moonbin’s head to scan his eyes. “I'm not going to leave you. I don't want to leave you.”

  
“But…” Moonbin stumbles over his words as his voice cracks from his sobs. “I'm the reason you're here. I didn't notice and I should've known you wouldn't say something. What if you died?”

  
“Do you really think that was a possibility? I'm not done on this world. I have all of the members to look after. I have you to look after.” Minhyuk lets out a heavy sigh when he realizes he isn't getting anywhere. “Bin-”

  
He can't finish his thought before the other members pile into the room and start showering Rocky with questions and hugs. Minhyuk tries to find Moonbin’s eyes again, but before he can Moonbin quickly wipes his tears away and steps outside the room. It's another few hours before they all leave when Minhyuk falls asleep from the medication he’s on. That's when Moonbin returns to his friend’s side, gripping onto his hand to remind him that Minhyuk is still alive.

  
Moonbin wakes a few hours later with silent tears streaming down his face. He can't place his finger on what he dreamed about, but he knows it wasn't anything good. His fingers are still wrapped up in Minhyuk’s and when he realizes how intimate it is he turns red and lets go, wishing he could take the action back. After several tries to fall back asleep Moonbin settles for watching Minhyuk sleep. Despite Minhyuk not waking up, he looks horrible; he sweats immensely and has many fits of coughing. None of these wake up Minhyuk but worry Moonbin the whole night that something is going to happen.

  
It isn't until after the sun had risen that Minhyuk stirs and Moonbin finally feels relieved for the first time that night. In a matter of seconds Moonbin is by Minhyuk’s side, easing him awake.

  
“Good morning. How’d you sleep?” Moonbin knew how he slept, he watched him, but he didn't have anything else to say and he wanted to hear Minhyuk’s voice.

  
Minhyuk groans as he stretches his stiff muscles but still finds the time to glance in Moonbin’s eyes and respond. “Well, I slept the whole night and didn't wake up so that's a plus. Everything kinda hurts though.” And then he gives Moonbin that rare smile that brings butterflies to anyones stomach. Moonbin admires every second of it. The part where his eyes turn into crescents, the way his cheekbones rise and when his white teeth poke through and genuine happiness covers his face. “What about you Binnie? How did you sleep?”

  
Moonbin immediately avoids Minhyuk’s eyes and shrugs. “Fine.”

  
By now Rocky had been testing his legs to see if he could stand on his own, while he was death gripping onto Moonbin’s forearm to help. “That was a lie. But I can tell you don't want to talk about it so I'll leave it alone.” Minhyuk gives his friend a stern look. “For now.”

  
Minhyuk comes closer to Moonbin and tilts his chin up to get a better look at his face and the aftermath of the fight. He gently brushes over the swollen lip and scab that is on Moonbin’s lip. After a brief pause, Moonbin backs away nervously not knowing how his friend would react. Grabbing his arm before he could go any further, Minhyuk looks him dead in the eyes. His voice is soft and intense, his anger barely contained.

  
“What is this?”

  
“I-it's not a problem. We were all a little stressed and-”

  
“Hyung. Who did this to you?” To be honest Minhyuk terrified Moonbin with how possessive he could be.

  
“Sanha. We just had an argument. Look, we moved on and blamed it on the stress so there's nothing to worry about.”

  
“Yes. Besides the fact that you have a busted lip and it clearly wasn't just stress.” Minhyuk sighs, letting his tension go. “The list of things we need to talk about is getting longer. For now let’s just enjoy each other’s company.”

  
They spend most of the day in each others space, whether it was because Minhyuk needed help to stand, or Moonbin just wanted to make sure his friend was real. Moonbin got a call late in the night saying Jinwoo was coming over for the night so Moonbin could sleep in his own bed at the dorm.

  
“It's only one night Minhyuk. You'll survive without me. Hopefully.” Moonbin’s stomach was churning at the thought of leaving Minhyuk too, but their leader had a point. Moonbin needed a change of clothes, a hot shower, and a warm bed to sleep in.

  
“But Binnie!” Minhyuk rarely whined. In fact this is only the second time Moonbin has seen him beg him for something. “I'll miss you too much. I can't cuddle with Jinwoo.”

  
“You don't cuddle with me either, so I don't see the problem.” Moonbin didn't notice the small hint of hope in Minhyuk’s face, but once he responded it disappeared.

  
“You're right. Well I want to cuddle no matter who it is, I guess you'll just be missing out. Or you could stay with me.” Minhyuk wiggles his eyebrows trying to persuade his companion to stay.

  
A horrible feeling passed through Moonbin at the thought and he blamed it on the lack of sleep. He probably just got a wave of tiredness and that's all. “Go right ahead. See if I care.”

  
“Hey guys!” Jinwoo had some of the worst and best timing. Minhyuk’s face grew angry at his friend’s lack of emotion and Moonbin just walked out when their leader arrived, not even thanking him. Jinwoo just looked around surprised by the tense atmosphere he walked into. “Alright. That was interesting. We can talk about it later, for now let’s get some sleep, yeah?”

  
“Sounds fine hyung.” Rocky climbed into bed feeling quite defeated and listened to Jinwoo settle into the couch.

  
An hour later Rocky whispers to the older boy in the room. “Hyung?”

  
“Really? Why aren't you asleep? Don't you have meds or something to make you fall asleep?” Jinwoo sighs, realizing he came off a bit harsh. “I'm sorry. What’s up Minhyukie?”

  
“I can't sleep. Moonbin usually cuddles with me to help me fall asleep. Do you think you could…” Minhyuk feels horrible for lying, it isn't right, but he wants to prove a point to his friend. That he doesn't need him, even if the truth is that he does. “I dunno. Forget it.”

  
“It's not a problem Minhyuk-ah.” Rocky feels the bed dip behind him and a strong arm wrap around his torso. He feels safe and secure for sure, but his stomach doesn't get butterflies and it isn't the arm he wants to be around him.

  
“Thanks Jinnie-hyung.” It's only a matter of minutes before the two fall asleep in each others embrace.

* * *

Moonbin strolls through the hospital feeling much better after his full night of sleep. He brought a bag of his clothes and Minhyuk’s so it would feel a little more relaxed then wearing a hospital robe all week long. After he checked into the front desk, he took the stairs up to Minhyuk’s room and knocked on the door. No response. To see if Jinwoo and Minhyuk were still asleep Moonbin cracks open the door.

  
Something inside Moonbin snapped. Minhyuk was trying to get a rise out of him by saying he would be closer with Jinwoo than with him, he knew that, but he never thought it would actually happen. All Moonbin could do was stand there like a deer in headlights and stare. Stare at the two bodies intertwined from the legs up to their arms. Minhyuk’s face was buried into Jinwoo’s chest and the sight made Moonbin nauseous. His fists clenched together and before he could do anything stupid he grabed his bag and walked right back out of the hospital. Sadness wasn't the emotion he felt, instead anger coursed through his body. He felt betrayed.

  
Moonbin texted Jinwoo that he decided to stay home the rest of the week and take care of Minhyuk when he got back to the dorm. He truly believed it would help him sort his feelings out. Maybe talking to his other members would help.

* * *

“We both know it should be Bin looking after you Hyukie. If it were any of the other members they would have been sick of Moonbin’s motherly side within the first day. I can't figure out why he decided to stay away. I'm not nearly as close to you than he is.”

  
“Then I guess we have a whole week to change that. If he doesn't want to be here then we should make him jealous for deciding to leave me.”

  
“Hyuk. You just had open heart surgery. I'm pretty sure you still aren't out of the clear of another, worse heart attack, and Moonbin was blamed by all of us for it. I don't exactly think that making him jealous of us is the best idea right now.” Jinwoo could see the hurt in Minhyuk’s eyes, despite him trying so hard to mask it with frustration.  
“He just decided to leave me to someone else. So I'm sorry if I'm a bit upset by it and want to make him feel bad!”

  
Jinwoo sighs, giving in. “I know you won't change your mind about this. But Minhyuk-ah, make sure this is the path you want to go down before you mess things up even more.”

* * *

“I'm back! Did everyone miss me?!” Was the first thing Minhyuk said when he walked through the door to their dorm. The members all swarmed him with hugs and Sanha just started talking about everything they did in the week and how it was so boring without him. Each member had something to tell Minhyuk and he enjoyed every story, but he also didn't ignore the fact that Moonbin was nowhere to be found. Jinwoo noticed this too and turned to Minhyuk to whisper something in his ear.

  
“You need to talk to him. I'll keep the members out for a while.”

  
The members’ loud noises fade out in the background when Minhyuk closes the door to their room behind him. When he walks in the atmosphere changes immediately from the other room. In the corner of the room is Moonbin. He doesn't wear any emotion on his face, and that's what scares Minhyuk the most. Minhyuk knows he must've messed up somewhere because he should've been the first one to greet him at the door.

  
“You're trembling Bin-ah.”

  
“No shit. And that's hyung to you.” Bin coughs hoarsely for a while, before going back to glaring at Rocky.

  
“Hyung. We need to talk about what happened. Why didn't you come back for me? I thought it was just supposed to be a day and you didn't come back the whole week.” Minhyuk treads carefully, not knowing where he stands with his friend, and not knowing what he did wrong.

  
“You seemed like you had enough company with Jinwoo-hyung. From what I saw I wasn't needed.” Moonbin’s voice is steady with no fluctuation to tell Minhyuk if he was angry or upset.

  
“When did you come by? We didn't see you at all.” As he talks Minhyuk slowly steps closer to Moonbin, trying to get some sort of clue as to what he was feeling.  
“When did it become a we? Was it before or after he slept in your bed?”

  
Minhyuk stumbles and stops dead in his tracks. Finally having found what he did wrong he knew he messed up. Royally messed up. “It wasn't meant to go that far. I swear.”

  
“If lies keep spewing from those lips then I'm walking out that door.” Moonbin’s words hurt. Minhyuk knew that's what he was going for.

  
“Please forgive me. I'll do anything-”

  
“Leave.” Minhyuk’s breath stops when the word crosses Moonbin’s mouth. “Take your things and go sleep in someone else's room. Just not here. You obviously don't need me anymore”

  
“Don't you see that I'm trying?” Minhyuk is desperate. Desperate for his friend back. The only person who could truly make Minhyuk feel better. Moonbin was the only one who could properly take care of him.

  
“Go try somewhere else. I'll be back in ten minutes and I want your stuff gone.”

  
Moonbin steps out of the room. He knows it will hurt both him and Minhyuk for a while, but he knows he did the right thing. The way he had been feeling towards Minhyuk wasn't allowed. It wasn't okay. So shutting him out of his life felt like the best option. Sanha was going to move in with him, he was Jinwoo’s roommate so he figured it would work out in the end, even if it hurts for a while.

  
But the truth is Moonbin loves Minhyuk. And he had absolutely no idea how he was going to do anything around him anymore without falling more in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I am having so much fun writing this and planning on releasing chapters every week from now on so I hope to see you again soon!


	3. Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how the two figure out their issues or if they ever will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the long wait holidays mess up my schedule a little bit so it's not the longest chapter.

Everyone can sense the tension when both members are in the same room as one another, but no one knows how to fix it. Or if they even should fix it. Almost every time all the members are in the same room, Minhyuk and Moonbin stare each other down with complete hatred. Minhyuk, pissed that his friend ditched him so easily, hardly speaks to anyone, and those who try instantly regret it. Moonbin, trying to keep up the facade that he is actually pissed at his friend, is constantly aggressive towards everyone. The whole team is terrified for their first practice with everyone since the incident with Minhyuk. It had been a month since Minhyuk had come home and he just got cleared by his physical therapist to be able to go back to work.

Most of the members were excited. However, Moonbin was in a pissier mood than anyone had seen in a long time that morning. 

“Yah! Moonbin! Cut the crap and be happy to have our dance leader back again.” Jinwoo scolds the younger member once they all arrive together at the studio with a very grumpy Bin. 

“I'm sorry did it come off that I wasn't happy?” Moonbin rolls his eyes towards the leader. “This is going to be the worst day of my life. We don't even know if Minhyuk can still dance, let alone lead us. I'm going to have to teach him practically the whole song!”

“Excuse me? You do realize I was the one who choreographed this whole song you don't have to teach me anything. And who says I can't lead? I'm probably better than you were when I was gone!” Minhyuk’s tone of voice is venomous enough that most of the other members shudder. The group steps away to let the two hash out their problems hoping it will be resolved by the time their coach comes in. Everyone knows that an unhappy Minhyuk is an unhappy day. 

Moonbin, however, has no problem fighting back. “Really? And you think you're in a good enough condition to be better than me? You've been out of practice for weeks.” 

“I can go years without dancing and still be better than you! It's called natural talent. Something you wouldn't understand.”

The instructor has impeccable timing; he arrives right as the first shove is given. He drops everything and rushes over to stop the boys from hitting each other. They both have steam coming from their ears and can't do anything but glare into each other’s eyes.

“Enough! Get yourselves under control! This is a dance studio, not a fight ring. If you want to pick a fight you should've become boxers not idols. We have more important things to do and it involves you two getting along!”

Both members look down in shame, but their anger doesn't waver. The rest of the practice is practically a competition between the two dancers. Most of the others can't even keep up with how hard they work, desperate to be better than the other. Minhyuk dances as if he didn't skip a month of practice and is flawless as always, nailing every facial expression. Moonbin dances harder than he ever has, but even he has a hard time keeping up with the main dancer after a few hours of nonstop practice. 

“You seem to be slowing down Bin-hyung. Are you too tired to keep up? We can stop if you need to.” Although Minhyuk’s words seem kind, his tone of voice is taunting Moonbin to give up.

“Unlike you, I know when my body is at a breaking point and am not afraid to speak up. I need a break to let my muscles recover and I think we could all use some food.” Something passes through Minhyuk’s eyes, shame, but it's gone before anyone can notice. 

The members are eager to get food and leave the tense studio and stand up quickly already discussing where to go.

“You guys go ahead. I need to work on getting back in shape.” It's not a surprise that Minhyuk wants to practice, in fact it was normal before his accident, but there is hesitation from all of them. 

“I can stay with him.” Jinwoo is the one who speaks up. Most of the members brush it off telling themselves it’s a leader thing, however Moonbin can sense the underlying concern that's more than just a leader thing. 

Moonbin tears his eyes away from the happy duo and Minhyuk’s gummy smile that he misses so much. He feels so nauseous that once he’s out of the room he rushes to the nearest bathroom and empties his stomach contents. Unsure of whether it was how hard he pushed himself or he couldn't stand the sight of Minhyuk happy without him, Moonbin decides to skip dinner and heads home. The members are understanding when he says he needs rest and some time alone, but not without worry.

“Are you sure you don't want to go out? It might distract you from the pain and it'll be fun.” Eunwoo speaks softly to Moonbin, almost as if he is walking on a tightrope over lava and one wrong step he will fall in. 

“I've made my choice. I'm exhausted and need some sleep.” Moonbin tries to persuade the members by giving off a yawn. 

“Alright. Just let us know if we can get you anything okay?” 

Moonbin nods and turns the opposite direction to walk back to the dorm. He doesn't look inside the studio as he passes not wanting to see the culprit of his unhappy state.   
By the time Moonbin arrives, he really is exhausted and decides to sleep off the horrible feeling in his gut. It's not an hour later when Moonbin hears the door open and expecting it to be the dinner crew he jumps up out of bed feeling much more excited to spend time with them. However, the person he does not expect is Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk looks just as surprised as Moonbin when he sees he is not alone in the house. “Oh. I didn't realize there was someone else here yet. Um… do you want me to leave?” 

He rubs the back of his neck unsure of what to do or say, still feeling hurt from Moonbin’s words the other day.

“That shouldn't be necessary, Jinwoo-hyung should be here any minute right?” Moonbin’s voice shakes and he hates himself for it, being alone in a space with Minhyuk isn't doing him any favors. All he can focus on is how Minhyuk won't stop rubbing his neck, how the veins pop out of his neck, and the sweat from his hair that falls down his face. 

“He decided to join the rest of the group and take them to a club. I guess I thought you were with them.” Finally, Minhyuk’s hand falls from his neck and instead goes to stripping off his coat. Moonbin gulps as he does so, mesmerised by each movement. He then goes to roll up his button down sleeves to his elbows, showing off his muscular forearms. Bin steadies himself on the table that, luckily, is right next to him. His knees wobble and his body betrays him by letting a blush fall to his cheeks. It's almost as if Minhyuk knows what it's doing to Bin and is doing it on purpose. Looking up at Moonbin, Minhyuk smirks when he sees how flushed he made the other. He definitely knows what he is doing.

“Um-” Moonbin does his best to steady his voice and breath before trying again. “Obviously, I am not with them. Are they going to be out for a while?” Moonbin curses under his breath, Minhyuk shouldn't have so much control over him. If he is going to play this way then Moonbin needs to step up his game. 

“I believe so yes. If you don't mind I really need to shower, but after that we need to talk.” As if everything else wasn't enough Minhyuk raises an eyebrow once he sees the heavy blush on Moonbin’s face before turning away. 

Once Minhyuk starts his shower Moonbin finally lets out the breath he was holding and collapses to the floor. Clearly, having little contact with his friend has actually made his feelings grow stronger. After a few minutes Moonbin finally composes himself and starts to plot his revenge. 

Minhyuk takes his time in his shower, hoping that Moonbin will get impatient, he too has missed his friend. It took a long talk with Jinwoo to figure out that Bin was pushing him away because of the feelings he harbored for Minhyuk, but once Jinwoo go it through his brain he couldn't stop thinking about his friend. Jinwoo called him oblivious because he couldn't even figure out his own feelings until someone else told him that he had them, but Minhyuk was thrilled that he might have a chance to get Moonbin back. Minhyuk finishes his shower within twenty minutes and spends another ten blow drying his hair. When he hears the door open and close behind him. 

“So I got impatient and guessed that you had been out of the shower long enough to be clothed, which I guessed right, and wanted to talk.” Moonbin rushes his words.

Minhyuk, however, takes his time. He first sets down the blow dryer and walks out into the living room to sit on a couch. Moonbin follows and sits across from him on a chair. “Alright. Let's start with how much sleep you've been getting? I told you I wouldn't forget.”

Moonbin’s face falls to his hands as they suddenly become very interesting. “Well it's a busy time preparing a new album and everything, so about as much as everyone else.”   
Minhyuk leans forward and clasps his hands together. “Bin. How many hours of sleep.”

“Six.”

“A day? That's not horrible.”

Moonbin sighs, dreading Minhyuk’s reaction. “This week.” He peeks up at his friend and watches as Minhyuk calculates the best way to react. 

“Why?” Minhyuk’s voice is soft, but Moonbin senses the urgency in it.

“Why do you think? I got feelings for my best friend. Romantic feelings. I didn't know how to react so I pushed everyone away and then found myself alone every night and couldn't sleep. How did you expect me to react? I missed you!”

“I-I missed you too Hyung. And I can't do this without you. Please don't push me away again.” Moonbin’s life falls apart when he sees Minhyuk cry, even more so when he knows it's his own fault. 

He rushes over to embrace Minhyuk and pulls him to his chest. “I'm not ever going to leave you again Minhyukie. I promise.”

“Why did you leave me? Why?” The small cries turn into sobs and Bin has no idea what to do. Minhyuk never cries. It's a known fact.

“I left because I was selfish.” 

They spend another hour just holding each other before Minhyuk falls asleep on Moonbin’s lap and it isn't long after when Moonbin also drifts into sleep. When the members arrive they aren't surprised, however worried about the upcoming problems that could arise. For the time being, though, they let the two members bask in each others embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not my favorite chapter but I still love the story and hope to have a couple more chapters. I'm also working on a few other stories I might publish so be looking out for those. Thanks!


	4. New Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promotions begin. A relationship begins. Let's begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has been patient with my slow updates and still end up reading! Enjoy!

Moonbin wakes up to the members bustling around the dorm. Sleepily, he rubs the knots out of his neck from sleeping on the couch. As he starts to wake up the memories from last night start to flood his mind and a shy smile creeps up his face. Once he walks into the kitchen where the rest of the members are he instantly gets a knowing look from everyone.

“So how did you guys sleep?” Myungjun speaks up first, a smirk peeking out from his face. 

“Well I actually slept the whole night, so I suppose that's a good thing.” Moonbin grabs a glass of orange juice from the fridge and sits back down in the living room, ignoring the whines from the others for leaving without entertaining. In order to ignore them he pulls out his phone to scroll through some social media. A few minutes later the other side of the couch sags and a hand passes Moonbin a bowl of his favorite cereal. 

  
“Thought you might be hungry.” Minhyuk’s voice is soft and Moonbin can see him smile when he takes the bowl gratefully. The morning is one of the only times the members get to themselves, to not worry about anything, and just relax. So that's what they do, the four members in the kitchen fill the dorm with laughter and the two on the couch sit with their shoulders brushing scrolling through things on their phones. 

An hour later the six members meet at the door of their company, ready to finally start filming their music video now that Minhyuk is back. Almost everyone is thrilled to get started, loving the process of traveling around and making their dream come to life. However, the main dancer’s nerves don't go unnoticed by anyone in the group. 

“Minhyuk-hyung, you’re the best dancer I know and your music video performances are always amazing! Don't be stressed about it at all.” Sanha attempts to cheer up his friend but it only goes in one ear and out the other. 

Everyone tries their best to help Minhyuk but nobody makes any progress. Fearing it's too late, they climb into the private van that will drive them to all of their destinations. Minhyuk climbs in first and grabs the single seat in the front, closing his eyes to tell them not to talk to him. The rest of the members pick their seats and start talking about everything they're excited for. 

Moonbin picks the seat behind Minhyuk hoping he can change his mood before they arrive. He's never been any good at cheering anyone up, and if Myungjun or Sanha can't do it, he has no idea what to do. They both sit with their backs on the covered windows, facing the inside of the bus. As Moonbin contemplates ways to fix the problem he feels a tug at his shirt, looking down he realizes its Minhyuk’s hand reaching out. Surprised, Moonbin takes a second to look up at Minhyuk before taking his hand in his own. Once he does so Minhyuk’s shoulders begin to relax and the tension in his face slips away too. Minhyuk doesn't let go or open his eyes until they arrive at the first venue. 

The four other members stroll ahead of Minhyuk and Moonbin, rushing to the temporary dressing room area. On the contrary, Moonbin walks at a slow pace with Minhyuk, allowing him to not stress too much. As they arrive at the area there are two outfits left for them on the rack. The outfitter hands them their respective suits and they follow the other members to go change. Moonbin’s suit is a pure white, but they didn't give him a shirt or tie, leaving his chest bare besides the jacket. He double checks that everything is in order and leaves the changing room to go get his hair done. 

Before Bin can make it to the area designated for the hair he runs into Minhyuk and stops dead in his tracks. Minhyuk’s suit isn't extravagant in the color department, but the way he looks in it makes Moonbin’s knees go weak. It's just an all black suit with a red bowtie, but something about seeing Minhyuk in a suit just does something in Moonbin. Minhyuk seems to notice Bin’s staring and comes over to greet him, a brilliant smile back on his face. 

“Hey handsome.” Minhyuk fiddles with the cuffs on his suit jacket without breaking eye contact. “You look great.” 

“Thanks, I kinda feel exposed and really cold with the breeze, and I'm praying this button doesn't pop off.” Moonbin winces as he criticizes himself. “I'm sorry I have no idea why I told all that to you. You're just making me…” 

Minhyuk chuckles before finishing Bin’s sentence, “Nervous?” 

Moonbin lets out a sigh, “Exactly. I can't seem to form sentences anymore.” 

Once again the unique sound of Minhyuk laughing fills Moonbin’s ears. “Come on, let's finish getting ready.” 

The two boys spend the next couple of hours getting their hair and makeup done and being told everything about their part in the photoshoot. By the time the two see each other again it is when they have their first group shot. Of course they don't stand anywhere near each other, and even if they did it’s as colleagues now, not young boys in love. They have a long day ahead of them, travelling to four more sites and having six more outfits and hairstyles. Once they actually get back to the van in their regular clothes, all six of them are wiped out and sleep most of the ride back to their dorm. 

Minhyuk takes forever to wake up, by the time Moonbin actually manages to get him to start stirring awake the members had been inside for at least twenty minutes. “Why are you so heavy Minhyuk?” With a half asleep Minhyuk propped up on his shoulder, Bin begins the walk into the dorm. Somehow Moonbin, with some help from the other members, manages to get Minhyuk into his bed and he instantly falls back asleep. Not long after the whole dorm is silent as the six members sleep soundly, awaiting the further excitement. 

*Next Day*

Minhyuk jolts up out of his bed to Myungjun’s chicken impersonation, or in other words their alarm. He drags a pillow out from his bed and smacks Myungjun straight in the face, still attempting to get used to the bright light coming from the windows. Before he can hit the eldest again a strong pair of arms wrap around his middle and nuzzle his neck. Dropping his arms and breathing deeply, his anger dissipates and Myungjun bolts off. 

“Good morning Minhyuk.” Moonbin gives a soft squeeze to Minhyuk’s abdomen before releasing his grip and strolling back to his room. 

Soon after Minhyuk also walks back to his room, this time a smile plastered on his face. He goes through his morning routine, brushing his teeth, fixing his hair, and spending the most time on picking out an outfit. After a while he picks black jeans, a black t-shirt with some white print on it, and for the final touch, a red jacket. Once he appears in the living area he finds four of his friends waiting for him, but he only pays attention to one. Minhyuk can see a blush creep up Moonbin’s neck and Minhyuk can't help but admire his friend’s outfit. Bin wears a deep red dress shirt paired with ripped black jeans. As Minhyuk stares even more, clearly checking Moonbin out, Bin’s blush turns the color of his shirt. 

“Is everyone ready?” Jinwoo enters last, breaking the tension growing in the room. 

All five stand and gather their things, following their leader out to the van. This time the two sit next to each other, and contrary to the last time, everyone is awaiting their recording. The driving isn't as long as it was the day before, but in order to distract himself Moonbin fiddles with Minhyuk’s hands as the group talk about random topics. Twenty minutes later the van slows to a stop and they can hear the loud commotion of a mix of fans, press, and their security telling everyone to back off. Stepping off the van, the group walks into their entertainment company not paying any attention to the pictures being taken or questions being thrown at them. Crowds always increase around their building during promotion, even if the comeback is possibly just a rumor, which of course it isn't.

Finally inside they can travel to their recording studio, and begin the long process of recording their album. They take turns with whomever is in the studio so the others can get water or food as they need, unless it's a chorus section. Minhyuk finds himself done with all of his parts in the songs they recorded today much sooner than the rest and decides to step into a dance room to practice. He knows that the others will spend a much longer time, especially the vocalists. 

After a few hours of hard practice Jinwoo steps inside the studio. “I was hoping to find you here. Do you have a second?”

“Yeah. I was just about to take a break.” As if to prove his point Minnyuk grabs his water bottle and sits on the bench in the corner. “What's up?”

Jinwoo sits himself down on the bench next to his friend. “Are you sure you're ready to go down this path Minhyukie?” The leader sighs. “Not that I think you and Bin cant handle it but I’m worried that you might slip up in public.” 

“I understand Hyung. It's not going to be easy I know that.” Furrowing his eyebrows together Minhyuk processes his words. After a second Minhyuk continues, “But I  _ really _ think that we can make it work. I think that I love him and he loves me, I'm not going to risk losing that again.”

“I see.” This time it's Jinwoo who takes a minute to process. “Just know that all four of us will do everything to protect you, we’re a family and I don't plan on letting you both down.”

As if on cue as Jinwoo leaves Moonbin enters, looking a bit confused when he senses the serious atmosphere. “Is everything alright Minhyuk?

“No.” At the two letters Bin rushes over to Minhyuk and grips his face in his hands, bringing it up to look him in the eyes. “I-I think I'm in love with you, and it terrifies me. I've never felt this way about anyone before.”

The silence is the worst part Minhyuk decides, he knows Bin feels the same way, he told him so himself, but he has no idea what happens next. They don't move for what feels like an eternity, holding onto eye contact as if their lives depend on it. Minhyuk thinks he sees Moonbin move his face closer to his, but he cant find his sense of reality anymore, all that matters is the two orbs looking deep into his soul. 

  
  


The kiss isn't unexpected, but entirely appreciated and doesn't last nearly long enough. After the small connection Minhyuk needs more, he  _ craves _ more. Minhyuk stands up and out of nerves Bin drops his hands from his face. They keep walking backwards until Moobin’s back hits the wall of the studio and Minhyuk can finally touch him again. Resting his forehead on Moonbin’s, Minhyuk runs his hands up and down Bin’s arms, soaking in every second they have together. Finally Minhyuk connects their lips once again, breathing as one person. Hands roam across both bodies and Minhyuk couldn't even tell you where, all that mattered was the complete bliss that came with kissing Moonbin. He knew people said that kissing someone you loved was the best experience you could ever have, but he never knew it could feel like this. Like if they let go of each other his world would end. Minhyuk’s tongue ends up in Bin’s mouth at some point, dancing around like a fairy. 

In the end Bin pulls his head back enough to break the kiss, but not enough to break contact with Minhyuk's forehead. Neither open their eyes for a long time, allowing the kiss to replay in their minds over and over. 

  
“Wow.” Minhyuk’s voice is deeper than before, sounding like chocolate.

“Yeah.” Moonbin’s voice on the other hand is hoarse and airy. 

Minhyuk pulls his forehead back after a while and immediately feels cold, missing the skin to skin connection. “As much as I don't want this to end, I'm fairly certain everyone else has left, it's been an hour, and we were supposed to leave thirty minutes ago.”

“I'll call our transportation manager to get a car if you fix your hair.” 

“My hair? What happened to my hair?” Minhyuk sounds genuinely confused and as he turns to look at the mess in the mirror he notices how red Bin’s face got. 

“I-” Visibly gulping he attempts to continue. “Well, I- during the thing, that just happened, I might've-”

A deep chested laugh comes out of Minhyuk’s mouth once he realizes what Bin is trying to tell him, and the blush only deepens. “I see. I'll fix it, go get us a ride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. It's getting spicy. ;)


	5. Love Wins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Moonbin looks down at the sleeping Minhyuk running his hands through the boy’s hair once again. Minhyuk smiles in his sleep and snuggles further into Bin’s lap, wrapping his arms around his torso. It's a nice moment of peace in such a hectic time and Bin knows they won't get many more like this. 

“You really are amazing Minhyuk, I hope you know that.” Bin knows he can't hear him, but the urge to tell him was too strong. 

“You talk really loud.” Bin jumps in surprise as Minhyuk stirs awake and looks up at him with tired eyes. “And thank you.” 

“I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I just…” He rubs a hand across the back of his neck trying to find the right words.

Minhyuk lifts himself up, pecks Bin on the lips, leaving the other even more awestruck. “Shh. You don't have to explain. I enjoyed it.” 

“If you say so. We have the whole day off, what should we do?” 

Minhyuk smirks, grabbing his boyfriend’s hands and lifting him off the couch. “C’mon I have an idea.”

Bin mindlessly follows Minhyuk to the car and hops in the passenger seat as he drives off to who knows where. Before he knows it they pull into an apartment complex across town and Moonbin furrows his eyebrows unsure of the point. Once they park, Minhyuk grabs Moonbin’s hands again, this time a nervous look on his face. 

“I know this is weird, and all new, but I have a good feeling about this, about us Bin. If it's too much too soon you can tell me I just wanted to- I dunno, spend every minute alone with you.” Minhyuk rambles on without giving Moonbin any explanation as to why they are at an apartment complex.

“Minhyuk!” Finally he stops rambling, letting out a sigh and looking into Bin’s eyes full of hope. “What are we doing here?”

“Well, um, so, I guess I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me. At our own place, without the others.” Minhyuk lowers his head in anticipation of rejection.

Bin hesitates, his mind full of reasons to say no, but the overwhelming feeling of love tells him something completely different. “Yes.” Minhyuk looks up in surprise with a massive smile creeping across his face. “Let's do it!”

Minhyuk meets his boyfriend's lips across the seats and they both pour all of their nervousness, excitement, and everything in between into the kiss. Whatever happens moving forward they are in it together, and will be for a long time. 

When they finally break, resting their foreheads against each others, Moonbin lets out what both of them were thinking. “Minhyuk, I love you, and there has never been anything I've been more excited about than moving in with you. I promise to never disappoint you.”

“You are my everything Bin. I love you too.”

And so they went into the world their hearts beating as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I know it has been practically forever, but I couldn't figure out how to end this story. Don't worry, I'm hoping to make a sequel to this and I have other Binhyuk stories in the works or published already. I know this is short but it's very sweet and happy. I hope you've enjoyed their journey as much as I have and I hope you come back for more!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
